omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Murasaki Shinzo
Category:Murasaki Shinzo Description "Half of infinity is still infinity!" Personality Murasaki is normally carefree and easy going. His main goal in life is to enjoy himself, but despite his carefree nature. He is easily angered when treated with hostility. His personality becomes more demented and rather sadistic when he is consistently pushed, which leads him to display a purely evil murderous intent. He will kill without hesitation, hence why it is not wise to get on Murasaki's bad side. To note, Murasaki cares deeply for his little sister, Seiseki Shinzo, even more than his own life, even though she constantly forgets his existence. He will do anything for her sake, to protect her at all costs, no matter what it may be. Overall, Murasaki enjoys human culture and playing with humans in his spare time. He loves befriending them. It brings him peace of mind, to know he has a place to belong. Background A long time ago, in the spiritual realm of Espers. Murasaki was not always the individual that he is. Murasaki was once an absolute, completed being, known as Kurogane Shinzo. This was the united form of Murasaki and Seiseki Shinzo. One day, after the King of Espers, Kurogane realized his dreams of perfection. His powers had become too great for him to control. He became highly unstable and it brought forth disaster to the realm of Espers and the realms around it. During that day, underwent the close destruction reality. Kurogane realized, that there was only one way to prevent the world from collapsing upon his power; as an absolute decision, he decided to split himself! He split his powers in half, producing two humanoid beings. Their names were Murasaki Shinzo and Seiseki Shinzo. Unfortunately, the realm of Espers could not be saved as it had nearly been destroyed from Kurogane's immense, destructive power. The King and Queen were thrown into a rift, which was torn open from the King's power. Murasaki and Seiseki were seperated, sent spiraling into realms unknown. Murasaki was sent into the Human Realm, which he was unfamiliar of. He had lost all his memories, but there was one thing he was still capable of remembering. That was his dear, little sister.. His other half, Seiseki. He wandered across the Earth's regions, venturing into the unknown lands, in search of his sister. He was left with not even a clue of where she could have been. Murasaki quickly adapted to human society and thus, creating the man he is today. Power Immense Speed Murasaki is said to be capable of travelling at the speed of light, by radiating electrons around himself. He can accelerate his particles, allowing him to traverse at incomprehensible speeds. He claims to use this ability though, only due to him being too lazy to actually move. It is unknown how fast he can actually reach. Complete Elemental Resistance Due to Murasaki being capable of manipulating his own structure. He is capable of complete elemental resistance. He can withstand practically any form of known element. Immense Durability Murasaki has an immense durability to attacks and almost complete invincibility. He has the power to manipulate an attack's kinetic & potential energies and bring/drop them to a complete halt. Of course, this varies depending on the attack, as attacks that can cut through planes are capable of harming Murasaki. Immense Energy Though, Murasaki's energy appears to be immense. It is unknown how much energy Murasaki actually holds, out of all the powers he obtained from his former self, Kurogane Shinzo, this is probably his greatest obtained power. His energy is seemingly limitless and, almost never runs out. Atomic Structuring Murasaki is capable of materializing objects through the surrounding items. He commonly uses this ability to conjure defenses, or weapons, though he could do far much more with this ability. Chemical Substance Manipulation Murasaki can control all forms of substances and manipulate them to his will, either to transmutate or to craft new substances. This power also allows him access to Chemical Energy and Chemical Elements, allowing him to freely control these as well. Material Manipulation Murasaki can also bend the Earth's materials. There's not much to say about this power, other than he can forge weapons, or use the material offensively against his opponents. Themes "Consequence" - Damage Vault Category:Characters